


No Reason

by ForeverInTheClique



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverInTheClique/pseuds/ForeverInTheClique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-sided Sherstrade. Very short. Sherlock got shot and is in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

"Damn it, Sherlock! I said wait for me outside. Did you? No. You came in here without the rest of us again, and you got yourself shot!" Lestrade was shouting at the top of his lungs. They were in the hospital, and Sherlock had a hole in his shoulder.   
"Why do you care, Lestrade?" Sherlock asked with genuine curiosity. Lestrade's cheeks turned a light pink.  
"No reason," he murmured. Lestrade cleared his throat. "Anyways. You are not going to be asked to help with a case until a DOCTOR tells me, face to face, that you will be okay, and that you are COMPLETELY healed. Got it?" Sherlock nodded. "Good. Bye, Sherlock. And; not that I think that you'd be dumb enough to try; I have 3 guys at the door and 4 outside the window, just in case someone has the urge to sneak in or out of this room. Good-bye, Sherlock." Lestrade got out of that room as quickly as possible.  
It wasn't until he was in his car that he broke down in tears- from exhaustion, relief, fear, and realization. Exhaustion because he hadn't slept in 3 days. Relief because Sherlock had lived. Fear because of his new feelings towards Sherlock. And the dreadful realization that Sherlock would never feel the same way towards him.


End file.
